The New Guy At The Rock
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: A new up and coming star in men's gynastics has come to train at the Rock. Will he fet in with everyone or be labeled as an outsider? Find out! Sorry for the bad summary! Changed to T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN—I don't own Make it or Break it. If I did… well I'd be really happy. Hope you enjoy and review please.

~*~

It was four in the morning and Sasha Beloff was already sitting in his office in a less then friendly mood. _Merlin it is too early._ Normally he got up at ten of five, put on new clothes and walked into the Rock. But today he had been up since three talking to someone he never thought would be here at the Rock. He was 'happy.' But he would have been happier if it wasn't so early. Across from him was a tall strapping young man who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen

"…So _you_ want to come a train _here_, as apposed to the greatest men's gymnastics facility in the country and possibly the world?" Sasha asked in a dull tone.

"Yes Sir I do." the young man said.

"Why? This is mainly a women's facility. You know you could be throwing your gymnastics career out the door, don't you?"

"I don't think I am."

"Then what is your reason for coming here?"

"I want to train under you. You're Sasha Beloff! Only man alive that can say he beat Marty Walsh. That's why I want to train here. And plus I had no choice in the matter of moving here. When I Googled Bolder and saw the Rock and your name I knew moving wouldn't be so unbearable."

"Why did you have to move?"

"My little sister Camie has stage three Hutchins's Lymphoma. A half hour away from where we live is this clinic. We decided as a family that Camie would go there because they're experimenting with new treatments. She's getting more ill with each week so we needed to take this chance."

"But you know that if you come here I will need you here for six days of the week for at least eight hours a day starting at five a.m. When are you going to see your sister?"

"I know that. But you see that's the other reason I want to come here. My sister has to get treatment everyday for nine hours. She's leaving there now. No one can see her when she's getting treatment because she's in a clean room. Her treatment starts at three each morning. So when I'm done training she'll already be done but that gives her time to just be with mom and dad for about two hours. Plus Camie understands. Before she was diagnosed she was Queen of the soccer filled. It's all she lived for. Just like me and gymnastics."

Sasha sat back in his chair. He looked at the young man for a minute. He looked at his face mainly, to see if he was really serious. And after that minute he made his decision. "Alright. You may train here. But know that the boys here don't get as much instruction by me if any. You will have to show me what you can do to get my help." He paused taking in the young man's expression. "So does that sound agreeable?" Then he waited for no more then a second when the young man stood up and stuck out his hand. Sasha stood up as well and shook his hand. "I'll take that as a yes then?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"Yes you can Sir."

"Good now you have to do a few things for me. One; be back here at five ready to go. Two; be prepared to introduce yourself to everyone. And three; stop calling me Sir, call me Sasha. Sir makes me feel very old."

"I can do all three Sir—I mean Sasha."

"Fantastic! I'll see you in a little less than an hour." Then Sasha walked pasted him and out his office door. The young man followed him.

"Sasha where are you going?!" he asked.

"Back to my camper. I can still get forty minutes of sleep. Now go home and get ready. Just because you're new doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." And with that Sasha was out the door.

The young man looked around the gym. He took a deep breath threw his nose. He could smell the chalk. Then he walked down the stairs and to the door. Right before he opened it he turned around and said "Well Mr. Drepsten it looks like you have a new home." Then he walked out the door.

~*~

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

AN~I don't own Make it or Break but I do own the character(s) I invented! YAY!

~*~

Sasha and Mr. Drepsten were standing in front of a totally silent and shocked crowd. No one could believe who was standing next to Sasha.

"Everyone…." Sasha said. "This is Scott Drepsten. Most of you know as the youngest man to ever make the nation team and is currently the number one male gymnast in the country. And I know you're all wondering why he is here. Well he had to move here and he decided to come and train here. Everyone say hi."

"Hi." The whole gym said.

"Great. Now—" Sasha reached into his pocket. "If I could have Lauren, Emily, Carter, Russo, Kaylie and Payson to come over here please that would be great. Everyone else should warm up and start." The six that were called walked over. Kaylie bonded over smiling immediately shaking Scott's hand.

"Nice to meet you Scott." She said.

"Nice to meet _you_ Kaylie. How's number one spot treating you?"

"Great." Next was Lauren.

"Hi I'm Lauren."

"I'm Scott. Great job at Nationals."

"Thanks." Emily came to him.

"Emily Kmetco." She said and gave him a small smile.

"Scott Drepsten." Then came a serious looking Carter.

"Scott."

"Carter. Nice to see you again."

"Same here." A smiling Nick came up next giving Scott a hug.

"Dude why didn't you tell you were coming here?"

"I wanted to see your shocked face. It's gonna be like old times right?"

"Yeah getting in and out of trouble!"

"Great dude!" High fiveing they looked over at the others.

"What?" they both asked in unison. Sasha walked up to them looking confused.

"You two know each other?"

"Know each other?" Nick said. "Sasha we were step brothers."

"_Were _step brothers?"

"Yeah." Scott said. "My dad married his mom."

"But then they decided it wasn't going to work out." Nick said.

"And my mom and dad fell in love again and got remarried." Scott said.

"And my mom and dad had a custody battle and my dad got me." Nick said.

"So how long _were_ you two step brothers?"

"Five years." They said together.

"And we got along 'cause of gymnastics." Nick said.

"We had to train together at the same gym from when we were five until we were ten… And then the divorce came." Scott said.

"But don't think it was bad. Both our parent realized that they got married just to get married." Nick said.

"And then Nick's dad took him out to Bolder and that was the last time I saw him until we started going to Nationals." Scott finished. Sasha looked at the both them.

"Well okay then." He clasped his hands together. "Now there's one last person you need to meet." Nick gave Scott one last high five and joined the others that had already met Scott. Then Payson walked over to Scott.

"Nice to meet you Scott I'm—" Scott took her hand and shook it.

"Payson Keeler. You are like my idol."

"Me?" Scott let go of her hand.

"Hell yeah. I don't know any gymnast that could have gotten an injury like that and just gotten right back into the world. Any other person would have just left it all together. You have to be one Hell of an athlete to do this even though… can't compete—for now though. I think you can come back." Payson's face flushed.

"You really think I can?"

"Yeah. You're gonna come back. You got that fire."

"Thanks." Then Payson walked off to the others. Kaylie grabbed Payson's arm.

"What the Hell was he telling you?" Kaylie whispered sounding intrigued.

"He knew who I was and said he thinks I can come back." Payson whispered.

"Oh really? Well I like this guy a ready."

"Why?"

"He thinks what I think."

"Which is?"

"That you're going to come back. And you're going to go to the Olympics and you're going to be number one."

"And where does that put you?"

"In the two spot. But I don't care. You should be where I am right now." Kaylie turned to her giving her a knowing smile. Payson looked flustered. "Pay I know that if you hadn't of gotten hurt you would have won. And if I ever got hurt and we had a Gimp-Off you would win 'cause you just want everything more then I do. I might have changed but not enough to beat you." Kaylie put a hand on Payson's shoulder. "I know you can come back." Kaylie gave Payson a big smile. Payson returned it.

"Thanks Kay."

"Ladies?" Sasha asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Is there something you want to share with us?" He asked. The two girls looked at Sasha.

"No…" Kaylie said.

"Then could you please stop talking. I didn't just call all of you over here to introduce yourselves."

"Sorry Sasha." They both said. Then Sasha motioned for them to come around him.

"Okay the reason why I wanted the six of you plus Scott is because I have decided to change around the coaching. All of you will now be receiving extra instruction from me. You are normally required to stay here for eight hours you will now be required to stay here for ten hours. But that is only if you want to take that step up. Though not all of you made this year's National team I think you all have the potential for the Olympics in 2012. Now who is will to do this?" Immediately Kaylie, Emily, Lauren, Nick and Scott's hands shot up. Carter looked around and then put his up. But Payson's hand stayed down. Sasha looked at her slightly shocked. Payson looked back at him as if he was teasing her. "Payson?"

"Sasha I'm sorry but how am I supposed to train? It's not like I can do anything." Payson said sounding hurt. Payson had been like this since she came back to the Rock. Everyone learned quickly not to talk about Nationals or the Olympics around her. Now she was coaching the seven to nine year olds with some guidance from Sasha. She took the position reluctantly, but was now encouraging and proud of her young girls. She looked back on the day when Sasha came to her house in the middle of the day when he should have been at the Rock training the girls.

_Flashback_

_There was a knock at the door. Payson got up sighing thinking it was another letter from the girls asking her to come and visit. She hadn't left the house since she had gotten home the hospital a week ago. The girls had come over to see her but she locked herself in not wanting to talk to them. Seeing them in good health and being able to do gymnastics ripped her heart into shreds. She looked through the peephole and gasped. It was Sasha._

"_Payson open up. I know you're in there. You're mother said you won't leave the house and I know you're not old enough to drive..... Payson..... Please open the door. I have an offer for you that you might want to think about."_

_~*~_

"_A coaching position?" Payson asked with a confused look on her face. Sasha and Payson were sitting in her living room._

"_Yes. Now let me explain. You would only be coaching the seven to nine year olds. But you know more then enough to do that and you are the one that they look up to. If you were their coach they'd probably start crying with joy..... They ask where you are you know."_

"_They do?"_

"_Yep. Everyday they come up to me and ask 'Where's Payson?' And everyday I have to say 'She's at home.' And they always ask why and I can't tell them why the most promising gymnast in the country isn't there."_

"_Well it might be because she doesn't belong there now that she can't do ANYTHING!" Payson stood up. "I can't do anything now! And if I try I might never be able to fucking walk again! Do you know that feels?! Of course you don't you beat Marty and then all you had to do was coast on the royalties of that! You got to stop competing on your own free will! I had to stop because I had to!" Payson collapsed back into the chair she was sitting in and started to cry. She had done a lot of crying since she got home from the hospital. Sasha got up from his chair and reached over the table and grabbed one of Payson's hands._

"_You are going to come back. And I know I don't know how you feel. But I know that can still something that matters. It might not be what you want. But I didn't think you were one to just give up your whole dream."_

_End Flashback_

It was the last thing that Sasha said, that made Payson realize that she had to come back to the Rock. She coached eight seven to nine year olds that stuck to her from eight to one. It had already been a month since she had started coaching and she loved it. Though every now and then one of the girls would land a move and have a spark in their eye that she knew she had before her fracture. It would make her eyes blur. Luckily the girls hadn't seen her crying yet.

"Here then let me rephrase that for you Payson." Sasha said. "I want you here for an extra two hours to learn more about coaching. You are going to learn how to pick out slight technical errors so you can coach older gymnasts. Currently you don't know enough about coaching to teach anyone over the age of seven. So you're going to be glued to me like your little girls are glued to you. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. So can you raise your hand please?" Payson did so. "Thank you. Now does anyone have questions?" Scott raised his hand. Sasha pointed to him.

"On Saturdays I can't stay. Saturday is Camie's short day and I'd like to spend that extra time with her."

"That's fine Scott." Sasha looked over at everyone and stopped at Nick who was fiddling with his wristband. "Is there a problem Russo?" Nick looked up.

"Um—no. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing." Nick lied. He wouldn't look directly at Sasha

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

"Yep." Nick said. Sasha rolled his eyes.

"Russo you're a terrible liar. Do you want to do the same as Scott?"

"Well yeah—but only if it's okay with you—because that's the only day I can see her—but it has to be okay with you—I'll stay an extra two hours some other day."

"Well then… I guess Russo you can stay after on Mondays and Thursdays and stay an extra hour with Payson." Payson looked at Sasha.

"I'm staying _three_ extra hours those two days?"

"Yes you are. You're going to be lifting and running for an hour. I already cleared it with your mother and this is not optional. Do you remember what you did that Sunday after the kegger? That's the sort of stuff you'll be doing."

"Great." Payson said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd like it. And hey you and Russo will get to know each other better."

"Even better." Payson said to herself. She gave a quick glance over Nick who was looking at her. He gave her a small smile. She gave him a fake smile and looked away.

"Now are there anymore questions?" Lauren raised her hand. Kaylie looked over and rolled her eyes.

"What will the extra practice consist of?" She asked. Sasha smirked and got an almost evil look in his eye.

"Oh you'll see… Now start practicing." Then Sasha walked off. After a minute they all looked at each other and then walked off to where they were supposed to be. Nick grabbed Scott's arm before he could walk in another direction.

"Come on. You're coming to do rotations with me. We're not having an awkward turtle fest." Nick said nonchalantly. Scott let Nick drag him over to the rings away from Carter. "Guys this is Scott. He's my step brother." They all shook Scott's hand and started.

The day went by pretty quick. Nick managed to keep Scott away from Carter. Scott budded up with all the guys at the gym. Carter tried to talk to Kaylie but failed. Kaylie finished making her new floor routine. Lauren finally landed her new beam dismount. Emily went through everything as many times as she could and had Sasha help her start her new Vault. And Payson had a typical day. Today they did floor. One of her girls gave her a scare when she fell on her head but she turned out to be fine.

But now most of the gym was empty. Only eight people were left.

~*~

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN~ This chapter is kind of weird and funny and… angry?. The first extra training session isn't what you'd think it is. I don't own Make it or Break it.

~*~

Emily, Nick, Lauren, Kaylie, Scott, Carter and Payson were all sitting in a circle talking when Sasha came out of his office. They all looked up when his door shut. He had a clip board that he was looking. They teens stood up.

"You can sit back down I just need so room to sit." He said not looking up from his clipboard. They made the circle a little bigger and Sasha sat down. He finally looked up from the clipboard. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to put you in your sitting order." Sasha said sheepishly. "So if you could stand up and then from my right and then wrap around in a circle I'd like Emily, Scott, Carter, Nick, Payson, Lauren and Kaylie. They sat down. Emily sat down quietly next to Sasha wondering what was going on. Carter and Scott frowned at each other. Kaylie and Lauren glared daggers at each other with such intensity Sasha felt sort of uncomfortable. Payson and Nick sat awkwardly. Nick looked at her but she wouldn't even turn her head in his direction. Sasha cleared his throat. "Okay in case you haven't caught one. We're not actually training today. We will start actual training after we do a few things.

"Like what?" Kaylie asked. Sasha turned his head to her.

"Trust building and air clearing things." Sasha said smirking. Kaylie's eyes widen. Then she let herself fall to the floor putting her hand over her face. She let out a groan. The other teens looked at her in confusion. Sasha waited for her to say something. She finally uncovered her face with was somewhat unreadable.

"We're doing the writing down our resentments thing aren't we?" she said bluntly. The other girls looked at each other and then a Sasha. He smirked and gave them a nod. The girl then copied Kaylie and fell to the ground and groaned. The boys were all very confused and were looking at Sasha for answers.

"The girls had to do this after the Kegger. It was from what I could tell a success. But I guess it doesn't last forever." The girls were still groaning. "Girls we're not five can you please sit up and listen it not the same as last time." The girls sat up reluctantly. No one saw but Payson winched as she sat up. She forgot to take her pain medication that morning. "Okay now I want you to notice who you're sitting next to. One of them is going to be your partner. And you and your partner are going to write what you resent about one another or what has happened between you and your partner. Then after that you and your partner will do trust falls…in the middle of the circle with everyone else watching." He looked at the teens. They all looked shocked. "Now I want everything out. I don't care what it is. For example. If I didn't know that Carter had an inappropriate relationship with one of our own gymnasts and he told me who it was and what they had done together I wouldn't care, because as soon as it's out it will be pushed away into the past forever. So don't hold back. You can yell and scream, because you are going to read them aloud yourselves to everyone else. Is that clear?" He took another look at teen who were still shocked. Finally Nick spoke up.

"Well who's with who?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked and since you did I'll tell you who your partner is first. So it's you and Payson, me and Emily, Carter and Scott and Kaylie and Lauren."

"Why are they set up like that?" Nick asked.

"Do you have a problem with them?" Sasha folded his arms.

"I have to problem with them." Nick said honestly. "I'm just curious." Sasha paused.

"Well Russo I think if you wait for them to tell each other what they resent you'll probably understand with in seconds." Nick turned his head to the side and looked at Sasha.

"Okay." Nick said letting his head move back up to its normal position.

"Okay. Now here's some pens and paper. Everybody take one and start, you have five minutes. The five minutes went by fast. Sasha stood up motioning to Emily to stand up as well.

"Would you like to go first Em?" Sasha asked.

"Sure… Okay I resent the fact that you kicked me off the team and said I was uncoachable." The she looked up at him.

"That's it?"

"Oh and that you're making us do this again." She added putting the paper to her side.

"Okay then. I resent the fact that you had trouble trusting, that you wouldn't listen to my coaching and that you don't like this activity." Sasha made a face at her. She laughed. "Okay we're done." Let's have Carter and Scott go next. Oh and whatever they do, no one else can speak up or do anything." Carter and Scott stood up. Carter spoke up first.

"I resent the fact that your father is so pigheaded and that he passed it on to you. I also resent the fact that everyone befriended you instantly while I had to work really hard for my friends. I also resent that you're number one in the country."

"Good." Sasha said. Scott then spoke.

"I resent the fact that you have never tried to understand my side of story and that you only listen to you father." Scott looked at Carter who was glaring at him.

"What my father thinks is right. Your father is nothing but a low life!"

"Your father is wrong. My dad is great! He spends his whole day with his dying daughter! And then he goes and works all night trying to pay for her medical bills!

"He's only doing it now to make up for all screw ups he's made!"

"Hey if that means he's here for Camie all day, then that's fine! And your dad isn't anything close to perfect! You're lucky his not in jail!"

"Hey." Carter then grabbed Scott by his leotard. Nick started to stand but Payson put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. He looked over at her. But she still wouldn't look at him.

"Your father is the scum of the Earth." Carter said. Carter thought by now that Scott would be trying to fight back but he just stood there and looked at Carter. This pissed Carter off even more. He grip Scott leotard more. "Why won't you fight back?"

"Because I'm nothing like my father." Then he grabbed Carters hands, pulled them off of his leotard and he sat down next to Nick. Then Carter sat down. Nick put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Dude you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Scott lied.

"Russo. You and Payson are up." They both stood. Payson eyes stayed on her paper. Nick stared at her.

"You can go Keeler." He said.

"Fine." Payson took a deep breath. "I resent the fact that I ever took that cortisone from you." Kaylie, Lauren and Emily gasped. Payson had never told them where she had gotten the cortisone and never would have thought it was from Nick Russo. Even Sasha was shocked. He thought that he should cut in but looked at them and realized they needed to finish this. Payson continued. "I also resent the fact that you didn't take the money that I had because I had to lie to my mom when she found out that the dress I was wearing was Kaylie's and I had to tell her that I lost it and then when I go to give the money to you, you didn't take it but instead said all we had to do was compare medals and….." Payson's voice faded letting her memory drift for a moment but then snapped back. "And asking Kaylie for a dress earned me teasing from Lauren and Kaylie. I also resent the fact that you can still do gymnastics even though you have a number of injuries."

"Are you done?" Nick asked still looking at her. He had been watching her read the paper looking to see if she would even glance at him. But no such thing happened. Payson nodded putting her paper to her side. Then she looked at the floor. Nick let the fall out of his hand landing face up. He watched Payson's eyes moved to it. After a moment they moved away from the paper back to the floor. No else looked at the paper. So Nick said what was on the paper, keeping his eyes on Payson.

"The one thing I resent is that ever since you came back you won't look at me and the one time you look at me it wasn't even friendly." It was in a whisper. Payson's eyes stayed glued to the floor. An awkward silence filled the air.

"You two can sit down." Sasha said break it. "Lauren, you and Kaylie are up." Both stood up without their papers not take their eyes off of each other. Their glares could have burned holes into the floor. "Kaylie you go first." Sasha said uncomfortably.

"Okay then." Kaylie said folding her arms. "I resent the fact that this back stabbing bitch slut whore slept with Carter! Also that she never told me she did so I had to figure it out on my own. Also that she tried to get me kicked out when Marty was here! And that she wanted blame all of this just because she's still madly in love with him! I liked him just as much as you did I just didn't want to tell you! You MEGA SLUT!" Then there was silence. Everyone who was sitting had their mouth slightly ajar staring at Kaylie. "What do you have to say now?" Kaylie asked thinking she had told off Lauren. Though before she spoke her face changed and looked as if what she was about to say was going to be very sincere

"I resent the fact that I ever slept with Carter and hurt you. But I also resent the fact that you refuse to even try and forgive me even though what I did was pretty bad. I—"

"Pretty bad?!" Kaylie cut in. "PRETTY BAD?! You slept with my boyfriend! I loved him and you knew that and you still did it!"

"Yeah but you're acting like this is _all_ my fault!" Lauren said as her mood switch to bitchy. "It takes two to tango! He could have stopped at anytime!"

"So could you!"

"We were both half drunk and both of us were having a pretty shitty night! We weren't in our right minds to think 'Hey this might not be the best idea!' And you know if you hadn't of gotten hammered that night I bet it would have never happen and we wouldn't even be in this situation!" By this time Lauren was yelling

"So it's my fault?!" Kaylie yelled back.

"Yes!" She screamed. There was a slight paused but with that paused a thought occurred to Kaylie that she knew would give her the win in this fight. She snorted and laughed and in a mocking tone she said.

"No. It's not my fault. 'Cause what started this whole thing was when Emily beat you out for the top three and your dad had to _framed_ Marty into living. If you weren't so manic about that and protecting your ass Marty would still be here. We would have never been at the smoothie place to get the Kegger and go. So all of this is _your_ fault." Kaylie's smirked and laughed in an evil tone that no one thought would come out of Kaylie. Lauren's face went ghost white. What Kaylie said was true. Lauren could feel a tear welding up in her eye. Kaylie was still looking at her. But Lauren realized something and decided this was the last thing she would say to Kaylie.

"I might have made Marty leave… But we are far better off without him now because we have Sasha. Sasha changed us in ways that Marty never could have. He said things Marty never could have thought of. Sasha is better then Marty. I know that Marty would not have taken Payson back after she got hurt let alone let her coach the younger girls. Sasha is a better coach _and_ a better person then Marty. And I'm happy he's here." Then Lauren turned away from Kaylie and sat back down. Kaylie open her mouth ready to argue but Sasha cut in before she could.

"Cruz sit your ass down. You've said enough." Kaylie looked at him in shock. He continued. "Just because you're number one in the country does not mean you're aloud to bitch someone out until you're satisfied. You need to stop." Kaylie sat. Then he stood up. Emily stood and walked into the middle. "Now these trust falls are very simple. Emily would you please fall?" Sasha stuck out his arms and she fell a second later safely into her arms. Then Sasha pushed her back up and turned from her. She stuck out his arms.

"Fall." Emily said. He did so a second later. Emily then pushed him back up and started back to her spot.

"Stay here…" Sasha said. "Now what we just did was very simple. But what I'd like everyone to be able to do is this." Sasha whisper something into Emily's ear and then she and Sasha walked over to the beam. Everyone else turned and watched. Emily got up on the beam turned so she was right behind Sasha. Then he stuck out his arms. A second or two later Emily fell backwards off the beam. Everyone sitting held their breath. Sasha caught Emily just like he did last time. They both smiled at each other and Sasha put her down. They walk back over and sat. "That is what I'd like everyone to be able to do. Now granted I wouldn't let Emily catch me by herself. But with the help of another person yes I would. But that will have to wait for another time. Right now I have to make sure you can do a normal trust fall. So Carter, Scott! In the middle and fall. They both stood.

"Let's just do this." Carter said turning his back to the Scott.

"Fall." said Scott. Carter waited a few seconds and then closed his eyes and fell. To his surprise he didn't feel the mats and his head hitting the ground. Instead he felt Scott's arms and him being pushed back up.

"Good." Sasha said. Then Scott turned.

"Fall." Carter said. Scott fell and Carter caught him. He was not surprised.

"Great you two. See all you needed was a nice yell and now you're okay—sort of. Now Russo and Payson can go and I want Payson catching first." Payson and Nick stood up.

"You won't drop me will you Keeler?" Nick asked jokingly turning from Payson. "Keeler?" Nick asked again his face now worried.

"Just fall." Payson said rolling her eyes. _Why does he have to call me that?_ Payson thought. Nick slowly leaned back. _What if she drops me?_ Nick thought as he started to fall. His eyes closed. A moment later he was in Payson's arms safe and sound. Before he could look up at her she shoved him back up and turned away.

"Um… good catch." Sasha said thinking Payson was acting weird.

"Okay Keeler you can fall." Nick said. But Payson made no attempt to move. Her arms were out but she didn't lean. Nick waited for a moment. "Oh come on Keeler I won't drop you… Keeler what's wrong?" But Payson just stood there in silence.

"Come o—" Kaylie started but Sasha placed a hand on mouth. Kaylie looked at him.

"She's testing him." Sasha said so only Kaylie could. Sasha knew what was bugging Payson. Kaylie gave him a look but left it and looked at Payson.

"Keeler will you please just fall!" Nick said raising his voice. She stood like a statue. "Keeler what the Hell is wrong with you?! Come _on_ Payson you—" A moment later Payson was falling praying that Nick still had his arms out. _Finally!!!_ Payson yelled in her head. When Payson reached Nick's arms a shock went through them. And for only the second time since she had come back Payson looked at Nick. Nick looked down at her. Her face wasn't hard but relieved and almost happy Nick looked right into her eyes. Still holding her he said.

"Keel—"

"_Payson_." Payson said cutting in. "My name is _Payson_, not _Keeler_." She rolled her. Nick could have sworn for the briefest moment he saw the straight line that her lips were making, drift upward ever so slightly. Nick smiled at her as he pushed her up.

"Okay then _Payson_." Nick said. Payson looked at him once again. Her right eyes brow rose as she smirked at him and sat down. Nick plopped down next to her.

"Okay now that we've established that Payson likes being called Payson. It's time for Kaylie and Lauren to go. Lauren I want you to fall first. Without talking to each other Lauren stood with her back to Kaylie who had to arms out and leaned back and fell. As Lauren began to fall Kaylie moved out of the way letting Lauren fall to the floor. Her body smacked to the floor as air rushed out of her lungs. Everyone looked at Sasha to see what he was going to do. But he was looking at Kaylie. She looked at him and then looked away.

"Okay Kaylie now it's your turn to fall." Sasha said. Lauren stood up shaking her head. "Are you okay Lauren?" Lauren looked at Sasha and nodded. "Good." Lauren stuck out her arm ready to catch Kaylie. Then Kaylie leaned back and braced herself for the floor. She kept her eyes open. But instead to seeing the ceiling see saw Lauren's face and felt her arms around her.

"We might never be friends again, but we have to be teammates so catch me next time 'cause I will always catch you." Lauren said before shoving Kaylie back up. Then they both sat back down. Sasha stood up.

"Okay I think we did enough today. Everyone can pack up and go."

"But we haven't even been here for an hour." Payson said.

"Do you _want_ to stay later Payson?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they everyone else should stay too?" Sasha crossed his arms

"No."

"Then how are you going to learn how to coach without people?"

"I don't want to do that! I want to lift and run and do something productive like I used to be able to do!" Everyone looked at Payson. Sasha sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not going to sit around and watch you. So don't push yourself too hard. I'm going to come back in an hour and by then you should be rapping up what you are doing. I don't want to come back in here and fined on floor unable to move. You will _not_ go on _any_ gymnastics equipment and that included floor. If I see on any of it doing anything gymnastics related things do not bother coming back into this gym tomorrow morning or ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now everyone else is clear to go." Sasha then walked away. A minute later only Payson was left stretching on the floor. After about ten minutes of stretching everything she could think of, she stood up and walked on the normal floor. Then she took a breath and did a hand stand. It was only about ten seconds, but when she put her feet down and stood upright a big smile was on her face.

~*~

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

AN~ Hey okay so here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short. But it will tell you more about Scott and Sasha. I don't own Make it or Break it.

~*~

It was Saturday, the day after the first extra practice. It was four thirty and Scott was already in the gym. He was all ready practicing his high bar routine. Since he changed a few things in it he hadn't been able to dismount without stumbling or just falling flat on his face. He had put in some things that only the Hamm brothers had been able to do. As he came to the middle of his routine where a new element was in he let go flipping in the air and as he reached for the bar he was a good foot off of the bar and Scott came crashing onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Scott yelled as he pounded his fist on the floor.

"You're letting go too late." Sasha's voice came. Scott looked up. Sasha was just shutting the door.

"Isn't it a little early for you?" Scott said jokingly. He looked at the clock. "You still have twenty minutes of beauty sleep." Sasha chuckled.

"I couldn't sleep." He said walking over to Scott. Scott had gotten up and sat on a mat. Sasha took the mat across from him.

"What couldn't stop thinking about all the crap you heard yesterday?" Scott teased looking at Sasha. Sasha's face went from calm to a worried look. "Wait really?" Sasha nodded.

"I didn't think it would be like that. I put the groups together for a reason. But I only thought things would come out with you and Carter and Kaylie and Lauren. I didn't think Payson would have anything to Russo. And then I find out he was the one giving her cortisone. And that means he has to use it too."

"He does." Scott said. "His wrists are all messed up and his ACL. But it's not like he gets it off the streets. And he doesn't uses it when he just feels like it. He uses it when he really needs it. His dad's a surgeon. He fixed me and Nick up after our injuries. But I don't need cortisone anymore."

"Anymore?"

"Yeah. Unlike Nick and probably Payson I took two months off after surgery. So then I only had to use it once because my body hadn't done anything for two months. But I know a week after Nick's surgery he was back at the gym working. I'm more laid back about gymnastics then he is. Hey you're not gonna kick Nick out are you? He was only trying to help."

"No I'm not going to do anything. It's in the past. And even though it was bad I know Payson wouldn't have been able to function without it at Nationals. The type of injury she had gets perversely worse. And the fracture she has now is extremely painful. You need to take pain medication everyday. Yesterday she forgot."

"How do you know?"

"She wouldn't bend over all day. It's only been about a month since she got back from the hospital so her back is still very sensitive and without the medication bending over can hurt."

"Oh. And what about Carter and Lauren and Kaylie?" Scott asked. Sasha snorted.

"Well to be honest I really don't want to thing about it… But I am curious about what _you_ and Carter were shouting about." Scott looked down at the floor.

"My dad and Carter's were college buds. They went to Texas and then to Harvard for law and wanted to start a firm. Well two years later Anderson-Drepsten firm was open. Then wives and kids came. So you know me and Carter knew each other and we became friends. But when we were twelve a bunch of money went missing and my dad thought Carter's dad took it and vise versa. The firm fell apart and now my dad works anything he can get… right now he's working at a bar but my mom doesn't like that. But a year later me Carter ran into each other and we got into an argument like yesterday except I fought back and then we tried to beat the shit out of each other."

"Oh… Well that explains a lot."

"Yeah… But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well what's up with you and Kmetco? You two are like always around each other and yesterday was…. odd." Sasha smiled and shook his head.

"Emily is different. I know I treat her differently. But that's because I know she's better then Kaylie and Lauren. And now that Payson's out for good. I need to give her extra help. Polish her skills, because next year I know she can medal. And there was this time—right before I let her back on the team. She came to my trailer late at night in the rain and begged to be back on the team. She was willing to change her ways to be at the Rock. That's what changed my mind. So I made her come into the gym. We did little things for an hour or so and then I asked her to fall off the beam and I'd catch her. And her problem was listening. So when she didn't listen I yelled… but she yelled back and I found out that night that she really has no one to count on. And she man issues and trusting them And now that I look at it, no one ever really needed me. So it felt good to have someone that needed to me."

" Oh….Well what I also meant are you two like a thing?" Sasha looked over a Scott to see if he was serious—he was. Sasha snorted and then shook with laughter. So much that he fell off of the mat. Scott chuckled uncomfortably. Then Sasha said still laughing.

"_Me_ and _Emily_? Oh Merlin no!"

"Then why are you guys are always so smiley." Sasha stopped laughing and got back up but still a stupid smile on his face.

"Well that's because I have to be. She needs that. Just like Payson needs me to be honest with her and be tough with her and challenge her. Lauren doesn't really need me. She has Summer. And Kaylie needs grounding which I do for her. If you watch me talk to girls my tone and mood is different with all of them. But Scott me and Emily are not a 'thing.' Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Great. Now what I want you to do is get up on that bar and do it again." Sasha said. Scott got up without another word and went to the bar. He jumped up and got on. As he started he thought of Sasha's critic. When he got to the same spot he tried it again but once again missed the bar and smacked onto the floor. He got up.

"Okay this time listen for me. When you come up to that spot again listen for my 'go' and that is when you let go of the bar." Sasha said.

"Okay." Then Scott went back over to the bar and started. As his flip came he listened for Sasha.

"Go." He heard Sasha. And as his hands came down to the bar he felt it and held on. He smiled and stopped the routine. "Wait why'd you stop." Sasha asked as Scott let go of the bar.

"Um….. So I could—"

"Do it again and listen for me. And this time finish it." Sasha said. He got back up and listened for Sasha again, landed the moved and finished the routine—sort of. His dismount was a little bit of a disaster. "You put too much force into it." Sasha said.

"Too much?"

"Yes. You landed on your back because you over rotate by a half."

"That much? I didn't realize it was that much."

"Well it okay. We'll work on it on Monday. But for now take a break and wait for some of the others." Then Sasha headed to his office.

"Okay. And thanks again for letting me and Nick leave."

"No problem." Sasha said before shutting his door. Then Scott walked over to the walk jug. After five minutes the gym door opened. Carter walked in. He saw Scott and walked to the other side of the gym. Scott sighed and took another drink of water. Slowly Scott's thoughts drifted.

_Flashback_

_Scott was outside walking in town where his dad's firm used to be._

_"Hey Scott!" Scott turned to see Carter walking towards him. He smiled at Carter._

_"Hey man what's going on?" Scott asked innocently. But Carter grabbed his shirt and through him up against the nearest walk. "Hey! What the Hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled._

_"Your dad is nothing but a low life!" Carter yelled. "And now look what he's done to the firm! It's gone!" Scott grabbed Carter's shirt and turned him around and shook him._

_"This is not his fault we already talk about this! I wasn't either of them. It has to be someone else!"_

_"Oh is that what your dad told you?"_

_"No it's what we settled on! Remember?"_

_"Yeah but my dad said something totally different and I know he wouldn't lie to me!"_

_"Well I know my dad wouldn't lie to me! So back off!" Scott got Carter off of him and pushed him to the ground. Carter stood up and swung at Scott. It was hit right in the gut. Scott felt all the air go out of his lungs. Carter laughed but then Scott punched him in the face. Then the both of them tackled one another to the ground. It felt like hours as the two boys fought. Each getting blows to the face and stomach. Both have profusely bleeding noses. But all of a sudden they stopped. They both looked at each other. Scott was on top of Carter. Scott got up, letting Carter get up as well. They looked at each other again._

_"Never tell anyone about this." Scott said._

_"Fine." Carter said. Then like they hadn't even been talking or yelling in this case, walked off away from the place that ruined everything._

_End Flashback_

Scott shook his head and took another cup of water. He remembered having to tell his mom he got into a fight with some kid that wanted his shoes. He also knew that Carter and him would never be the friends they were after that. But he hoped they could be teammates.

~*~

What did you think? I know was odd and kind of short but I really didn't know what to do. Oh well. Yeah and sorry to Emily/Sasha fans I had to sink that ship… I'm an Emily/Damon fan. :p Schools going to start soon for me so updates might be farther apart then before. I'm going to be a JUNIOR and softball captain! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

AN~ Shit I'm so sorry this isn't an actual chapter. But I did realize that beside Scott looking like a "strapping young man" there is no dicription of him. Oh the reason there is no chapter is because I'm having….. WRITERS BLOCK!!!! *crawls to wall and starts hitting head up against it. "Think god damn it!"* Anyway I saw as quite muscular. Around 6'1" with a mope of curly ginger hair and gray eyes. The rest you can imagine up yourself. :) Oh can has a baby face!


	6. Chapter 6

AN~ Hey okay so high school… still not fun three years in. Anyway I'm sorry it's been like… a month? I'll try to post sooner. Thank everyone that reviews. You make my day!!! :) I don't own Make It or Break It.

~*~

The Rock was in full swing when Payson's girls came into the gym at eight. They always looked around for Payson and when they saw her they bounded over to her with big smiles. Today was just like any other. Payson was stretching over on their usual mat when eight little voice yelled.

"PAYSON!" She looked up to see all of them running over. She smiled and waved at them. When they reached Payson they immediately took off their sweats and started to stretch with Payson.

"Good morning girls." Payson said.

"Morning." They all said back.

"Amy how's your head?" Payson asked.

"It's fine. My took me to the doctor 'cause she thought I had a concussion. And the doctor took one look at me and said I was fine. Mom was really embarrassed." Amy said giggling. Payson smiled.

"I think my mom would be too." Payson said as she stood up. They all stood. She chuckled. "Keep stretching girls. I have to go talk to Sasha." They all sat down. Payson jogged over to Sasha's office. He was sitting in his chair staring out into space. Payson waited a moment for him to notice there was another person in the room. He shook his head.

"Payson I'm glad you came to see me." Sasha gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. Payson sat down looking confused.

"You needed to see me?"

"Yes. But you obviously came to see me as well so you can go first."

"Okay. Well I was wondering if you were going to do anything to Nick."

"Do you want me to do something?"

"Well no. I just was concerned."

"You were concerned for a boy who ruined your carrier?"

"He didn't ruin it!" Payson said defensively

"Oh really? Then who did? Didn't he offer cortisone to you? Didn't he give it to you?"

"He did do all those things, but he didn't ruin my carrier!... I—I did."

"Then why are you so cold towards him? He must have done something to make you not want to talk to or even look at him." Sasha asked annoyed with Payson's erratic behavior. He looked right at her. "You're not leaving until you tell me why. I want to be able to leave the two of you here on Mondays and Thursdays unsupervised. But if you can't get along with him I'm going to have to stay when I could be working on fixing other problems."

"Like what?"

"Scott and Carter… Lauren and Kaylie. It seems that Nick wants to make peace. So you need to. Whatever he did can't be that bad… So stop being like every other girl on the planet and let whatever this boy did annoy you. We never realize what we did wrong until you say it to us. So either tell him why you're giving him the cold shoulder or just stop acting this way." Payson folded her arms and looked away. A moment passed before Payson muttered something Sasha didn't understand. "What?"

"He didn't come to see me."

"Where?"

"In the hospital." Payson wined. Sasha held back a snort. Payson looked at him and frowned. "Oh so you think it's funny?" Sasha then chuckled and shook his head.

"You're angry because he didn't come to see you?"

"Yes." She said truthfully sitting back it her chair.

"You've got be kidding me? Not everyone came to see you in the hospital."

"No everyone at the gym came to see me except for him."

"Well I bet he meant to. Something probably came up."

"I was in the hospital for three weeks. I think he could have squeezed in some time." Sasha paused for a moment before answering. He smirked.

"Payson why do you care so much?"

"I don't care!" Sasha raised an eyebrow. "I—I—I don't care. I…"

"You care. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be in here asking what I was going to do. So just say you care. You'll feel much better." Payson thought about it. All her denial was driving her crazy. She did care. More then she wanted to. She sighed.

"I care." She said. And Sasha was right. She did feel a lot better. She smiled and looked at Sasha who was smiling at her. "Thanks Sasha that really did help."

"Good. Now I want to talk to you about your coaching."

"Yeah?"

"You're not pushing them really hard are you?"

"No. That's why they're never here as long as the others. And I always give them the choice if they want to do a move or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I say we're going to practice some new move and one of the girls is nervous about it, they don't have to do it."

"Have any of them ever elected not to do something."

"Yeah. They know I'm joking. And I know you're wondering why I do it. It's because I never had that option when I was young. My coach just told me to suck it up and do it. I think that's how my back got this way. I did a lot of dangerous things before I moved here and got hurt a lot. My coach was kind of nuts. Breaks and rest didn't exist at my old gym. So I'm determined not to be like my old coach." Sasha sat there solemnly know how she felt.

"Good." Sasha said.

"Good?"

"I'm glad that's how you're running things… You're free to go now." Payson gave him a smile that he returned. She stood up and to the door.

"Payson." She turned. "Remember, you care. So start showing it."

"Right." She opened the door. But she didn't look to see if there was someone outside the door, so the door slammed right into Nick Russo's face.

~*~

Thought I'd end on an odd note. Sorry it kind of short. But know that I got this little scene out of the way… Everything will go much smoother. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN~ I don't own Make it or Break it.

~*~

Nick had come in late so he decided he would go apologize to Sasha and talk to him about Payson. As he reached for the door he saw that Payson was already in Sasha office talking to him. _She looks happier... __**Just wait until she sees you jackass. That happy will zoom right off her face…**__ No it won't... __**Yeah right.**_ Nick's mental battle sent him to last happy memory of Payson.

_Nick Russo walked down the halls of the Boulder Medical Center cringing. 105. Room 105 in the Pediatric wing of the hospital was where he was going to find Payson Keeler. 101... 102... 103... 104... 105. He paused feeling guilt wash over him. __**I never should have told her about the cortisone. I never should have said anything to her. I could have just let her get her water and walk on by. But NO I had to open my big mouth and flirt with her. Not to mention the party. That was dumb. But I did. So now I'm here at the hospital.**__ He peered into her room. No one was there. He slowly walked in hearing the heart monitor going and saw a bag hanging with a tube going from the bag into her arm. He heard foot steps coming and looked out the door. There was a doctor coming. He stepped out of the door. As she reached him she stopped. She looked to be about thirty. She had short spiked hair that was black. She had Pokémon scrubs on._

"_You needed something kid?" she asked._

"_Um... yeah. That girl in there... Is she just sleeping or is she like out?"_

"_Who Payson?" Nick nodded. "Oh yeah she's out. She came out of surgery about ten hours ago."_

"_Ten hours? Isn't that a little long to be unconscious?"  
_

"_Yeah but we decided that we'd leave her in a coma-like state. Her surgery causes a lot of pain afterwards so we're going to keep her unconscious for a few days. The first few days after are the worst. And since she's been having a lot of stress we figured this would be best... But you can still go in."_

"_Okay thanks."_

"_No problem." Then she walked off. He walked but into Payson's room and sat in the bedside chair. He looked at her face. It was so peaceful... and cute. __**Cute? Man what are you doing? You are not Carter. You do NOT like one of Sasha gymnasts. You do NOT like thing Payson Keeler is cute… No…What am I thinking of course she is! Wait! Stop it you moron! Stay focused. Gymnastics… Worlds… Olympics…**__ A little strand of hair was in her face. He pushed it away gently letting his fingers linger. __**I can't believe she's here. And it's sort of my fault.**__ He put his hand on top of hers. __**Damn I wish she was awake so I can tell her how sorry I am. **__He so desperately wanted to tell her. So like in all the corny movies ever made with a helpless romantic boy. He started to talk anyway._

"_Payson... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I never should've told you about the cortisone and given it to you... I just wanted to help. And look what I've done. You're in a damn hospital in a bed in some sort of coma... Why do you have to be so much like me? Why couldn't you have been smart and told on me? Why am I blaming anything on you? You're the one in the hospital... Kaylie told me you can't do gymnastics anymore... Damn it." He started to pull his hand away. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave before he started beating himself over the head with the bedpan. But he felt a slight squeeze. He looked at Payson in shocked. "Payson?... Payson are you awake?" He jostled her arm looking at her face to see if it changed. But nothing. __**Her hand just squeezed mine on its own. That's cool.**__ He settled back down, putting his hand back into a comfortable position. "Payson I'm sorry... I'll hopefully come back soon. And hopefully you'll be awake." He stood up and gently pulled his hand out of hers. Her hand didn't tighten. He looked down at her. She looked like a kid. He never realized that she had a baby face. He slowly backed away. But something came over him. He lowered his head so he was just inches from her face. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. The moment he did I backed away almost falling over. __**What the Hell am I doing?!**__ He heard a cough and froze. Slowly he turned to see the doctor he had talked to earlier. She had a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised._

"_Are you her boyfriend or something?" she asked still smirking._

"_Um—Well—" He tried to say, but she cut in._

"_Then that's a no." He looked down. __**I must look like a pervert!**__ "Don't look so ashamed. I would have done that when I was your age. Don't worry I won't tell Payson's parents." He looked at her in shock. "What adults can't be cool too?" Then she walked away giving him a little wink._

"_Wait!" He called running to the door._

"_What?" she asked popping her head into the door frame._

"_Can you tell her that I stopped by?... When she's awake. Tell her Nick Russo was here." She gave him a warm smile._

"_Sure Nick. Should I tell her about the little gift you gave her?"_

"_No!" He said in a panicked voice. She laughed and then walked away for the last time. He gave Payson one last look._

"_Bye Payson. Get better soon." _

Nick slowly let a smile roll onto his face. That was a good day for him. _I wonder if that doctor ever told her I came?_ Nick wondered. The answer was no. The doctor that was there got transferred to another hospital the day Payson was taken off the medicine. So the message was never delivered. Too bad he didn't know that. He closed his eyes and turned away from the railing and took a step forward. Then the next second he felt the door crash into his face.

~*~

Sorry for another shorty. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

1Hey everyone I finally UPDATED! YAY! Okay so I just gave up on trying to get my flashdrive to work and just rewrote the chapter. It is not what I had originally but this will still get me to where I want the story to be in a few chapter. :) I don't own MIOBI!

~*~

Nick let out a yelp of pain. But sadly since you hear that a lot in a gym no one gave it any mind. Nick reached for his face and felt blood coming out of his nose. He looked up to see who had slammed the door into his face. He thought it was Sasha since it was opened with such force, but instead was a very frightened looking Payson. Her eyes were as big as oranges and it looked like her mouth was going to fall to ground.

"Oh my God Nick I'm so sorry!" Payson said as she moved back a little.

"It's fine Payson. It's just a little bruise." Nick said as the blood from his nose started to drip from in between his fingers.

"Nick!" Payson said. She tentatively reached for Nick's hands. He moved back. "Really I'm fine Payson." Payson in an uncharacteristic way grabbed Nick's hand and pulled it away from his face. His nose was already turning purple and there was still blood coming from it.

"Oh _yeah_ it just a bruise." She let go of his hand. He put it back up to his face. "Come on." She said to him motioning for him to follow her into Sasha's office.

"What?! Hell no I'm not going anywhere! I'm fine it'll stop soon." Nick said with a small amount of fear in his voice. Payson rolled her eyes and once again took hold of Nick's hand. Then she started to pull him into Sasha's office. But he set his feet and wouldn't move. Payson let out a frustrated sigh. She turned around and looked right at him. He met her gaze. But a second later he felt a pain in his foot and lifted his foot up. Payson gave a good tug and got him inside Sasha's office. "What the Hell Payson! First my nose and now my foot?"

Sasha was about to make a call when the pair stumbled into his office.

"Payson what the Hell did you do to Russo?!" Sasha started to get up but Payson just made a shooing motion at him.

"I wasn't looking when I opened the door and I opened it into Nick's face. I'm going to fix it. Go back to whatever you were doing." Then she dragged Nick towards the supply closet. When she reached it she let go of Nick and opened the door. A moment later she had a bag of cotton balls. Nick gave her a blank stare. "Come here." She demanded.

"You are _not_ putting those up my nose." Nick said bluntly taking a step back. Payson was going to protest but decided against it. Instead she just held out the bag of cotton balls. He took them. "Thanks..." Nick said awkwardly with blood still dripping from my nose. She just nodded and walked out of sight. He heard Sasha's office door open and close.

He looked at the bag of cotton balls. He opened them and slowly put one up his nose. He winced in pain but put another on the other side. Then he grabbed some tissues and wiped his face. He decided to keep the cotton balls with him. He shut the supply the closet and walked out to Sasha's desk. He jumped when he saw Payson still in the office. When she saw him she looked down. Her face started to turn red. Sasha had gone somewhere. Nick sighed in defeat. _Am I never going to get to talk to him._

"Where did Sasha go?" Nick asked.

"He needed to make a call and told me to stay here and make sure you were okay." Payson said still looking down. She started picking at fingers. "I'm sorry... again." She said just loud enough for Nick to hear. "And I'm sorry that I've been really _really_...bitchy to you lately. I've just been so stressed out and now that I have to do this extra practice thing like I'm going to come back and it's left me on edge." Nick walked over to the other chair and sat down.

"Is it because of the cortisone? Because if it is you have every right to be mad at me. If you hadn't of used it–"

"Nick it's not that and it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. It's just a stupid girl thing." Payson said keeping her head down. Her face was still red.

"Um I'd like to believe that it's a stupid girl thing but your face is saying something else." Payson looked up.

"How would you know if it's a stupid girl thing or not?" Payson asked acidly looking pissed. But a moment later her face changed. She looked again. "I'm sorry that was mean. It's just... It's just a stupid girl thing okay." Payson sighed. Nick tilted his head to the side. _Geez what the Hell is up with her?_

"I'm pretty sure a girl thing normally isn't directed at one person... Payson could you please tell me why you've been so... well hostile towards me." Payson looked everywhere but Nick. She could feel his eyes on her knowing he wanted an answer. She finally looked at him.

"Why didn't you visit?" Payson asked in a hurt voice.

"What?" Nick asked very confused.

"In the hospital! Everyone came to visit me– even Carter! And you never showed up!" Payson's voice rose with each word until she stood. Nick didn't answer immediately so Payson went on. "Why? Were you just too busy being the silver medalist to come and visit?!" Payson looked as if she were about to cry. "WHY–"

"PAYSON!" Nick yell. She fell silent and sat back down. "Payson I don't know what you're talking about! I _did_ come and visit you, but you were knocked out cold!. It was right after your final surgery. I was there for a while and I talked to you–well I talked and you 'listened.' And then I asked the doctor that was on to tell you that Nick Russo came by." Nick sat back in his chair. "But I guess she forgot." He looked at Payson. Her face was stricken with guilt.

"Nick I'm so sorry... I–I–I– no one ever told me." Payson's head fell in shame. _Well he must think I'm the biggest bitch in the world._ "God, you must think I'm a bitch." Payson looked up at him wanting to see if he agreed with her statement.

Nick just shook his head. "Nah." He said. "It was an honest misunderstanding... Just next time your mad at someone tell them why." Sasha came back into the room. He looked over at Nick and started to laugh. Nick glared at Sasha.

"What I don't look handsome with cotton balls shoved up my nose?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Not really." Sasha said. Payson giggled and drew Nick's attention. He looked over at her. A stand of hair had fallen in her face. A moment later without thinking Nick reached over the table and tucked the strand behind her ear. Payson was frozen mid giggle looking at Nick. Sasha was doing the same except he was glaring at Nick. Nick gulped.

"Sorry." Nick said robbing the back of his neck. "A piece of hair fell in your face."

"So you reached across the table and tucked it behind my ear for me?" Payson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um yeah I have... OCD with stuff like that... sorry again." Nick could feel the blush on his face. He quickly glanced at Sasha who was still glaring at him.

"Payson could you leave I still have to talk with Nick and I think your girls have started to wonder where you've gone off to." Sasha said without taking his eyes off of Nick. Payson realized that Sasha was quite angry with him so she silently got up and went to the door. Before leaving she turned and mouthed 'Good luck.' to Nick.

When Payson was down the stairs and almost to her girls Sasha started... loudly.

"Russo what the Hell was that?" Sasha yelled.

"What was what Coach?" Nick asked nervously. Sasha rolled his eyes and walked up to Nick so they were only a foot apart, eye to eye.

"That thing where you just randomly reached across my desk and tuck a strand of hair behind Payson's ear?! Was it really that bothersome that you had to do it yourself?! Or is something going on that I need to know about– Oh wait there is something I need to know about." Sasha grabbed Nick by his shirt and dragged him over to the chair that Payson had been sitting in. Then he set his arms on each side of the chair. "Of the all the stupid things you could have ever done you gave Payson Keeler cortisone! Are you fucking STUPID?! Do you know that's a felony?! You gave my number one gymnasts cortisone and now look at her! SHE CAN NEVER DO BLOODY GYMNASTICS ANYMORE!!! This is all YOUR FAULT!" Sasha's face was blistering red. Nick sat unfazed.

"It's not my fault she fell." Nick said calmly.

"And who told you that?!" Sasha asked.

"Payson did." Nick smirked ever so slightly. Sasha was going to yell again but knew he had nothing really. If Payson wasn't going to blame him and she told him there was no point in trying to yell at him. Instead Sasha decided to just be mean about him getting cortisone illegally.

"Fine." Sasha said. "But you still gave her the cortisone without her parents promotion and that is violating the rules." Nick's eyes widened. "But of course Payson insisted that you not get in trouble. But I'm going to pretend she meant _just_ with the police and not with me. So guess what? For the next three weeks you're going to be doing an extra two hour workout everyday– including Sundays." Nick smirked.

"I think I can handle that. I workout everyday at home anyway." Sasha just smiled.

"Oh no this is no ordinary workout. By the time these three weeks are over you are going to wish you had never been born." Nick smirk flew off his face. Sasha backed up and motioned for Nick to get up. "So say goodbye to your life for three weeks and prepare Russo. Hell starts at five." Sasha just smiled as Nick walked out the door and over to his friends. Sasha was going to have fun with this.

~*~

Alright! So what's going to happen now that Payson and Nick are cool? Will sparks fly or will other people put out the flames. Just wait for the next update and you'll find out! :)

~Amanda


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I finally updated! YAY! Well I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated but I hope this sort of makes it better... Anyway I don't own MIOBI and here we go!

~*~

Kaylie watched as Lauren did a front tuck onto the beam. Kaylie remembered the first time Lauren had done that successfully. It was the day after she had slept with her ex-boyfriend. _Bitch!_ Kaylie thought. She still loved Carter but she didn't think she'd ever forgive him. She looked away and spotted Emily and Payson talking by the water cooler. She walked over.

"... yeah. I can help you land it." Payson was saying to Emily.

"Land what?" Kaylie asked.

"A blind landing on the vault." Emily said looking worried. "If I want to make a good first impression on the National comity I have to do something impressive. Being twelfth out of twelve on a team of amazing gymnastics is not the easiest thing."

"So I'm going to help her!" Payson exclaimed. But before she could continue she felt a tug on her pant leg. Jessie was there with a big smile on her face.

"Payson we're done stretching! Can we _please_ start working?" Jessie the youngest (4½) of Payson's group of girls and was her shadow. Whatever Payson did she copied. Whatever Payson said to do she did. Even if she wasn't the best at it. Even though Jessie was at least two and a half years younger then all of the other girls she showed so much promise that Sasha asked her mother if he could move her under Payson's coaching.

"Oh you want to start working do you." Payson asked.

"Yes yes YES!" Jessie said jumping up and down. Payson then scooped her up.

"Well then I guess we better go." Payson said with a giant smile on her face. "But we have to say bye to the girls first. Bye Em and Kay."

"Bye Emily and Kaylie!" Jessie said waving while she was being whisked away by Payson. Emily and Kaylie waved back until she was across the gym. Emily turned to the cooler and got a drink.

"Did you ever imagine her being able to do it?" Kaylie asked Emily.

"Do what?"

"Be here not doing gymnastics and be happy. When Sasha told us that he was going to ask Payson to coach I didn't think she'd ever say yes. Remember before that. She wouldn't answer our calls or texts. She'd say she was sick or too tired whenever we wanted to come over. But now she's back here coaching and she seems happy about it."

"But do you think if she had the opportunity to come back do you think she would?"

Kaylie paused. "In a heart beat."

Carter came out of the bathroom and immediately bumped into Scott.

"Sorry Carter." Scott said. But Carter took it as an attack. Carter shoved Scott backward.

"Watch where you're going jerk!" Then Carter walked off. Scott let out a sigh. _He just won't let it go._ Scott walked into the bathroom. He looked around for other guys. When he found there was no one he took out his phone. He pressed the 2 on his speed dial. After a few seconds there was an answer.

"Hey Cams! How are you bud?...... Oh that's good....... Yeah everything's going pretty good here. I bumped into Carter and I thought he was going to punch me in the face. But other then that everything's really good........ Yeah well you need to get some extra sleep if you were up all night....... You promise?....... Yeah well I'll be late today, it's Friday. This is the day I make up for leaving early on Saturdays....... Okay I'll see you later.... I love you too bud. Bye."

Sasha walked into his office after getting a camera from his trailer. He was surprised to see Summer in his office.

"Oh hello Summer. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course, have a seat." Sasha gestured to the seat opposite of his own. Summer sat down gracefully. "What do you need?" Sasha asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you know what's been making Lauren sort of..."

"Bitchy."

"Well I think there's a better word for it but yes. She's been unwilling to talk about much of anything with me in these past couple of weeks. Do you know what's going on with her?" Summer asked. Sasha looked down. He knew that if he told Summer he'd being breaking the promise he made to himself. He looked up at Summer. Her face was pleading. He looked back down again.

"Summer there is something 'bothering' Lauren, but I can't tell you. I–"

"Why not?" Summer interrupted.

"I made a promise to myself not to tell others about what goes on in the extra practices I run. We don't just train. We do trust build activities and other thing that are vital to building a great gymnastics team."

"Then why isn't everyone at the Rock doing these extra practices?"

"Because only the ones I have right now are going to the Olympics. Some of the younger girls here will probably be contenders when they're older, with Payson being their coach and all. But I'm focused on 2012. And only those eight are contenders."

"Oh I see... But Sasha couldn't you give me some sort of clue as to what's going on with Lauren. I fear that she's angry with me–"

"It's not you." Sasha said quickly. He sort of chuckled. "It's definitely _not_ you... Look I'll tell you that it's just another teenage drama sort of thing. It turns out that all of the gymnasts coming to these extra practices have some sort of bone to pick with another."

"Really?"

"Yep. So please don't worry. You know that all this teen drama with eventually smooth itself out. You just need to give it some time... and some of my activities to make go away." Sasha smiled and looked at Summer. She giggled at his last sentence.

"Well thank you Sasha for your time and for putting me at ease." Summer and Sasha stood up to shake hands. As Sasha walked around his desk he felt a slight pull on his shirt and then felt a rush of papers falling to his feet. Sasha and Summer both looked down. There were at lease one hundred paper on the floor.

"Sodding papers!" Sasha got down on the floor and started gathering them. They went everywhere. A moment later he was joined by Summer. They both looked at each other. "Thank you Summer." He gave a her a warm smile. She flushed slightly.

"It's no trouble." Summer said sheepishly. As they came to the end of gathering all the papers they both absentmindedly reached for the same paper. Sasha's hand landed on top of Summer's and a small spark went off. Both quickly said sorry and went back to gathering papers leaving the one they reached for on the floor.

Finally that paper was the only one left. Sasha and Summer looked at each other once again. "I'll get that one." Summer said, as she reached for it. Sasha was going to object but figured their hands would just touch again and make him have that very uncomfortable feeling in his chest. When Summer reached the paper Sasha stood up and put his papers on his desk. Then he looked down. Summer was going to have some trouble getting up. So Sasha put a hand out in her view. When she saw she smiled and took hold of it. Sasha carefully pulled her up. She put the papers on his desk and fixed her skirt. Sasha looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um well thank you again for help me." Sasha looked back at her.

"No problem. And thank you for letting me know about Lauren."

"Oh you're welcome." Sasha said quickly. Summer gave him a shy smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." Summer said awkwardly.

"Um yep I guess you will." Sasha said. Summer gave him a shy wave and walked out of Sasha's office leaving him in a very confused state.

~*~

All right! It only took me three weeks to write this one! Hopefully it won't take me as long to update the next chapter. Please review!


End file.
